Untitled atm
by Larziee Alice
Summary: When the new girl arrived at school, she shows Kenny that there is more to life, and to himself, than sex. Yeah, I really suck at summaries. Warning: some swearing. Rated M just to be safe. NO SLASH.


**Righto then guys. This is my new idea, but I have no idea where it's going or nothing like that. It's pretty random, I'm just going with the flow tbh. I wrote the first bit in my notebook at like 3am last night. Do you ever have it where the best ideas come when you're just about to fall asleep? I get that A LOT. So yeah, I wrote it up earlier and voila, this is what has become of it. **

Kenny McCormick could have any girl he wanted. He was what every girl in South Park High thought was their perfect boyfriend. He had messy blonde hair, mysterious blue eyes and a more than tempting smile - your stereotypical hot guy. Everything about him, from the swagger in his walk to the seductive purr in his whisper, screamed player, but no girl would ever refuse him.

Even if it was only a make-out session behind the bike shed, every girl would go with Kenny, because they knew that the opportunity would never come again. Sometimes things would go further and it would result in a one-night stand but Kenny wasn't a relationship kinda guy and they knew that that would be the end of it.

Kenny McCormick could have any girl he wanted. But that was until he met Ashlee.

***

History was Kenny's least favourite class. He wasn't exactly a genius but in all his other classes he could maintain an adverage of a B- and History was the only subject that threw it off balance.

Kenny tapped his pencil against his blank page and looked around.

Another reason why Kenny hated History was because it was the only class that he had alone. Well, not alone exactly but without Kyle, Stan or Cartman in his class he might aswell be. Not even Token, Clyde or Craig were in his class. Heck, Kenny would even settle for Butters but Butters was in the top set. Nerd.

Kenny sighed and looked down at his desk, where a note now lay next to his exersize book.

Kenny picked it up and read it.

_Hey Kenny. I had a great time last night. You're an amazing kisser ;) _

Kenny looked up from the note and to his left. Annie Hudson was staring right at him, a seductive look plastered on her face, her green eyes blazing with temptation.

Kenny turned her note over and wrote back one simple word. _Thanks._

He crumped the note and tossed it back to her, watching her face fall with disappointment as she read it. He rolled his eyes. Obviously, she had been expecting another make-out invite.

Kenny thought that he had been pretty clear with her last night.

"Annie," He had said, pulling out of the kiss. "You know that this is a one-time thing don't you?"

"I know." She had purred and then dragged his lips back to hers again.

Kenny had to admit that he thought Annie was a good kisser too, probably one of the best so far, but he would never tell her that. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression. Maybe he could have told her last night while they were together but not now. Not now that she was finished with.

See, Kenny followed a few simple rules in his life as a player.

Make-out, thank, then say nothing more about it. That was the number one rule, the golden guideline. Kenny would follow that rule like his life depended on it. He didn't want to mess around with a girl more than once, it was unfair on her. Just give her her chance and then leave it at that.

Another note flew over Kenny's shoulder and landed on his desk. He unfolded and read it.

_Hey Kenny, it's Kourtney. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together and watch a movie or something tonight?_

_-Kx_

Kenny sighed again and wrote back.

_soz kourtz, ive got shitloads of homework to do tonite. maybe next time. I'll call you._

He waited for their teacher to turn around and write something on the board before tossing the note back to her.

Another of Kenny's rules: always ask her out, never the other way round. Kenny liked to feel in control of his relationships and since he knew that the girls would never say no, he liked to ask them out. It was easier for him that way, and more exclusive for the girls.

Because Kenny _did_ care for the girls that he 'dated'. He wasn't _that_ sort of player. He liked to make them feel special, but he was limited edition. The girls had one chance and Kenny liked knowing that for the last two hours or however long, he made that girl feel important. Like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Kenny neved lied to them, and he would truthfully say that he meant every word but once he was done with her, he wouldn't say anything complimentary to her again and she was left to deide weither he was lying or not. Either way, Kenny's choices were unlimited.

Kourtney wrote her number on the note and threw it back to him. He turned his head to the side to wink at her then he looked back down at his blank page.

The rest of History dragged. Kenny wasn't entirely sure if he were meant to be copying down anything that Mrs George was saying and he was concentrating more on what was going to be doing tonight than World War Two. He could call Kourtney, but he liked to wait a few days before ringing a girl.

He only looked up from his desk when, fifteen minutes before the bell, there was a knock at the classroom door.

Mrs George, who wasn't in a prime fitness condition, hobbled over to the door and opened it to reveal the most beautiful girl that Kenny had ever seen.

She had long blood red hair that fell in light waves half way down her back, and was swept across her face so that it covered half of her left eye. She wore a pair of light pink skinny jeans and a light grey leather jacket, the colour of which almost matched the colour of her mysterious eyes.

Kenny's eyes automatically flickered to her chest, which he thought was pretty impressive, and travelled down her perfect legs and back up again, lingering on her almost-white face which was now glowing a deep pink colour.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mrs George asked the girl.

"Um. I'm sorry I'm late. My name's Ashlee Greene and-"

"Yes, yes, come in." Mrs George cut across impatiently. "There's a seat behind Leroy or there's one next to Kenny." She pointed to the two seats.

"Um. Okay." Ashlee mumbled and then rushed to the seat next to Kenny, her eyes glued to the floor.

The whole class stared at her curiously for a few moments before Mrs George demanded their attention again. Only Kenny didn't do as he was told, and one significant thought crossed his mind: he knew what he was going to be doing tonight.

***

Kenny looked for Ashlee during lunch but she was no where to be seen. Kenny thought that it would have been easy, what with her vibrant hair colour, but no one seemed to have seen her since History.

"Kenny, dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kyle asked, jerking him from his search.

"What?" He asked distantly.

"You haven't touched your taco." Stan pointed out.

Kenny looked down at his taco and picked it up, taking a bite out of it. "Happy now?"

"Kenny, who're you looking for?" Kyle asked, following his gaze towards a group of girls sitting two tables away from them.

"No one." Kenny replied instantly. "Just this girl from my History class..."

Stan rolled his eyes and went back to his cheese burger. He should have known. It was totally unlike Kenny not to have at least _one _girl on his mind.

"Is she cute?" Kyle asked eagerly. Kyle had been on the search for a girlfriend for the last few weeks, for he was the only one out of the four boys that didn't have one. Stan was still on-and-off with Wendy (the one girl that Kenny wouldn't dare go for), Kenny had practically every girl trailing around after him like lost puppies and even Cartman had found a girlfriend, but the boys had never met her so Kyle didn't know if Cartman counted.

"Dude, she's fucking gorgeous." Kenny groaned. "She's new." he added.

Kyle smiled. "Awesome. What's she look like?"

"She's got red hair, like seriously bright red hair and she's got these real mysterious grey eyes..." Kenny trailed off. Just picturing her in his mind made him melt.

Kyle smirked. "Did you get her name?"

"Ashlee." Kenny said. "Ashlee Greene."

For reasons Kenny couldn't explain, her name sent butterflies to erupt in his stomach. It was weird, an alien feeling to him, so he brushed it off and continued his conversation with Kyle.

"I'm going to ask her out." He told Kyle.

"Aw, man! I want to ask this one out! You got Jessie McKey!" Kyle complained.

"First come, first served, dude." He reminded Kyle of the rule that they had used when Jessie came to school.

"But you get a head start! You know what she looks like. I have no idea!"

Kenny sighed. "Fine. When I find her again, I'll show you, okay?"

Kyle smiled. "Kay."

"Hey Stan, Kenny, Jewrat." Cartman greeted the boys as he sat down.

"Hey Cartman." Kenny and Stan said together.

"Fuck you, fatass." Kyle said, without missing a beat.

This greeting had become a simple part of Kyle's life for the last five years, and he was used to and pretty much over Cartman's insults. In fact, now that Cartman had no power over Kyle's temper, the two boys had become pretty close friends which was something that neither of them thought possible.

"Kenny says that there's a new girl in his History class." Kyle reported.

"Kewl. Is she hot?" Cartman asked. "Not that I'm interested." he added hastily.

"She's 'fucking gorgeous' apparently." Kyle said. "According to Kenny anyway."

Kenny nodded at Cartman and scanned the hall once more before deciding that Ashlee wasn't in here and took another bite of his taco.

"So how's Katrina?" Stan asked, fighting a smile. Katrina was Cartman's 'girlfriend'.

"She's fine." Cartman said.

"Do we ever get to meet her?" Kyle asked. "Cause we're starting to think that she's not actually real."

"She is too real!" Cartman defended. "She's just really busy at the moment."

Kyle, Stan and Kenny snorted. "Right." Kenny laughed.

"SHE IS!" Cartman yelled.

"Doing what exactly?" Kyle inquired.

"I don't know, I don't own her." Cartman said.

The three of them laughed again, causing Cartman to slam his fat fist down on the table. "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Okay, okay, Jesus Cartman, we're only messing around." Stan said half-truthfully. If he were being entirely honest, he didn't think that Cartman had a girlfriend but there was no need to burst his bubble right?

"What've we got next?" Stan asked the others.

"Chemistry I think." Kyle answered.

"Okay, I'll see you guys there." Stan said, standing up. "I said I'd meet Wendy before class."

Kyle, Kenny and Cartman waved at their friend as he departed and carried on eating their lunch.

***

Ashlee didn't appear for the rest of the school day, until Kenny spotted her walking out of the school gates as he and Kyle left the school.

"Dude, that's her!" Kenny said, the butterflies bubbling in his stomach again. He pointed a gloved finger toward Ashlee.

"Whoa, that's her?"

"Yup." Kenny confirmed. "Told you she's gorgeous."

"First come, first served." Kyle said quickly then he ran down the path and out or the school gates to catch up with Ashlee.

***

Ashlee stared down at the snowy pavement and hugged herself tightly. Her first day at school was far from perfect - she had been ploughed by a group of eleventh graders on her way to English and she had eaten her lunch in the girls bathroom. The students of South Park High weren't what Ashlee would call friendly. A group of girls from her Maths class had looked her up and down snootily and then giggled and whispered to eachother and none of the teachers even bothered to introduce themselves. All in all, Ashlee's day had been pretty sucky.

"Hey, you're Ashlee Greene right?"

Ashlee looked up. A guy around her age was walking beside her, a welcoming smile on his pale face. He was wearing an orange coat and a bright green hunting cap that covered most of his hair, aside from a few auburn curls that peeked out the back and sides.

She just nodded and looked down again.

"My name's Kyle." He held his hand out.

"Hey." she smiled and shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you around school before."

"No, I just moved here from England." She told him, looking down again.

"Oh awesome." He said. "When did you move here?"

"Yesterday. My mum's still trying to sort out the house so I've got to take my stuff home then stay out for a bit but I have no idea where to go." Ashlee said, blushing.

"Oh, that sucks." Kyle said, then he took a deep breath. "Would you maybe like me to show you round or... something?"

Ashlee looked up at Kyle and smiled. "That would be great."

"Cool!" Kyle grinned back. "Well I've just got to dump my stuff at my house but then I'm free."

"Okay, so do you want to meet me somewhere or something then?"

"Do you know where South Park Mall is?" Kyle asked.

"Ummm yep." Ashlee said half-heartedly. She _did_ know where the Mall was but she had no idea how to get there.

"Awesome. So I'll meet you there in like... half an hour or so, okay?" Kyle said.

Ashlee nodded. "See you later."

Kyle waved and then jogged off to meet with Stan and Kenny to walk home.

***

"I'm meeting her at the Mall at four." Kyle boasted to Stan and Kenny as they walked home.

Stan looked down at his wrist watch. "That's in like half an hour."

"I know." Kyle grinned.

"Congrats dude," Stan said. "You finally beat Kenny."

Kenny rolled his eyes and snorted. "Not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyle said, suddenly defensive.

"Nothing." Kenny said innocently. "I'm just saying, you guys aren't dating or anything. You're only showing her around town."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to ask her out yet." Kyle said. "I'm going to get to know her first."

Kenny snorted again. "Kyle, do you want to know my secret? The reason that I have had so many girls?"

"Umm okay then." Kyle said hesitantly.

"I don't wait around. You gotta strike while the iron's hot dude, or she'll be gone before you know it."

Kyle growled. "Kenny, not every girl is a desperate whore you know. Some girls have standards."

"All girls I date have standards." Kenny defended.

"All girls you _date_?" Kyle laughed bitterly. "Kenny, when was the last time that you actually went on a date with a girl that you didn't kiss? Or one that didn't end up a one-night stand?"

Kenny stayed silent for a minute as he thought it over. Kyle was right and Kenny knew it, but that wasn't the point. Kenny didn't want to date girls. He wanted to have fun. Love was a complete waste of time as far as Kenny was concerned. That was made pretty clear by his parents. Mr and Mrs McCormick had broken up when Kenny was 10, leaving him with the veiw that if nothing lasts forever, why start it up in the first place?

"Guys, I've just remembered that my mum needs me to pick up some groceries." Kenny said suddenly. "I'll catch up with you later."

"See ya dude." Stan said as Kenny jogged off in the oposite direction.

"Stan... you don't think he's going to screw up my date with Ashlee do you?" Kyle wondered nervously.

"Nah. We all know that Kenny's got a reuptation for girl-stealing but come on, you're his friend. He wouldn't do that." Stan assured his best friend.

"I hope you're right." Kyle sighed.

***

Ashlee arrived home with a grin on her face. Kyle was the nicest person she had met today, not to mention one of hottest. The hottest guy she had seen was the guy she sat next to in History... Kenny? Yeah, that was his name. Kenny. He was gorgeous but Ashlee could tell from one glance at him that he was a heartbreaker. There was just something about him... Ashlee couldn't put her finger on it but she knew to stay away.

Ashlee's mother picked up on her mood straight away. "Good day at school?" she asked breathlessly as she unpacked a boxset of DVD's from one of the cardboard boxes beside her.

"Not really." Ashlee admitted.

"Then why the big smile?"

Ashlee shrugged. "Can't I smile for no reason?"

Ashlee's mum smiled. "Course you can."

"Hey mum, I'm going out in a minute, is that okay?" Ashlee asked hestiantly.

Ashlee's mum looked a little startled. "Yes. Yeah, that's fine. Where're you going?"

"Just to the Mall."

"Okay, d'you need some money?"

Ashlee shook her head and went up into her bedroom to get ready. She sprayed on some perfume and slicked some lipgloss across her lips before checking herself out in the mirror.

Once deciding she looked okay, she dumped her school bag on her unmade bed and dashed back down the stairs and out the front door.

***

Kenny sat down on the South Park Mall's carpark wall and looked around for the fifteenth time within the last five minutes. He had no intention on screwing up Kyle's date, but there was no harm in a little conversation with Ashlee was there?

After another few minutes, a flash of vibrant red caught his eye. Ashlee was walking towards South Park Mall, her expression relieved and worried at the same time.

Kenny stood up and walked over to her. "Ashlee Greene right?" he asked as he reached her.

"Um. Yeah. You're Kenny from my History class aren't you?" she said quietly.

Kenny nodded and flashed her a seductive smile. "I didn't have a chance to talk to you earlier."

"Yeah. Were you like, um, waiting for me here or something? Is Kyle not coming?" She wondered frantically, a light blush dancing across her cheeks. For some ridiculous reason, the colour made Kenny's heart skip a beat.

"No, no, Kyle's still coming. Well as far as I know anyway." Kenny said, a faint shadow of hope in his words.

"Oh. Oh okay then. Did you want something?" Ashlee asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to say hi." Kenny was taken aback. No mention of Kenny joining her and Kyle on their tour. No mention of meeting up afterwards. She seemed utterly un-phased by his presence and that bewildered Kenny more than the weird feelings he felt around her.

"Oh, well er... hi." Ashlee mumbled then sat down on the wall and checked her wrist watch.

Kenny stood awkwardly for a minute, for once finding himself completely lost for words. Where had his dazzling confidence gone? Why did everything about him melt when he was around her? Jesus Christ, he had only met her today and already she was warping him completely. Kenny didn't feel like himself, yet he didn't feel like anyone but himself. He felt like... like a _different_ Kenny. He was still Kenny just not... the _same_. Like he was being a different side of himself that he didn't know existed. It was a weird feeling and Kenny wasn't sure that he liked it. He felt vunerable and utterly lost. He had to get back to his old self and fast.

"Well, yeah, I um better get going." Kenny mumbled.

Ashlee smiled half-heartedly. "Bye."

Kenny waited a second, half expecting her to say something else but when she didn't he turned on his heel and walked away.

As he was walking, he saw Kyle on the other side of the street, smiling at someone. He ducked behind someone's parked car and watched him through the window.

Kyle walked up to Ashlee, who was now smiling broadly. His heart skipped another beat, accompanied by something he thought he would never feel for anyone else. His gut wrenched in pure jealousy as Kenny watched Ashlee and Kyle link arms and set off on their tour.

Kenny shook his head, trying to clear it. No way in hell did he just feel jealous of someone else. No. Way. It was just ubsurd. Why should he feel jealous of Kyle anyway?

_Because he has Ashlee_, a tiny, quiet voice whispered in the back of Kenny's head.

"No." He growled to himself angrily. Kyle doesn't have Ashlee and even if he did, why should I care? Kenny asked himself.

_Because you love her_, the tiny voice whispered again.

"No." He growled again. "No."

Loving someone was impossible for the old Kenny McCormick. But not for the new side of himself he had only just discovered. Kenny knew that, but wouldn't face it. How could he love someone he had only spoken to once? Like fucking love at first sight or something? Yeah. Right.

_Yeah. Right_, whispered the tiny voice again.

"NO!" Kenny yelled suddenly, causing several people in the street to turn and stare at him.

"Sorry." He said to the people then he pelted down the street and headed for his house.

He already had the note in his hand when he reached the phone. He dialled the number scralled upon the paper and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came a voice through the other end.

"Kourtney? It's Kenny. My mom and brother and sister're out. D'you want to come over and watch a movie or something?"

***

It was nearly eight O' clock when Kyle and Ashlee finished the tour of South Park.

Kyle had introduced Ashlee to most of his friends, and they had even been invited by Token, Craig and Clyde to go ice skating with them tomorrow. Although Ashlee couldn't ice skate very well, she agreed to go, mostly because she enjoyed spending time with Kyle.

"When do you have to be home?" Kyle asked.

Ashlee shrugged. "I'm not sure. Back in England I was allowed out till nine but..."

"D'you think your mum would mind if I took you for an ice cream?" Kyle asked, blushing.

Ashlee smiled. "I'm sure she won't mind."

Kyle grinned with relief and led Ashlee to the only ice cream store in South Park.

"Flavour?" Kyle asked as they joined the two-person que.

"Chocolate," Ashlee replied.

"I'm more of a strawberry boy myself." Kyle grinned.

Ashlee giggled.

"Kyle? Over here!" A boys voice called from across the room. Ashlee and Kyle looked across into one of booths to see a boy in a brown jacket and a blue bobble hat sitting with a raven-haired girl, whom was wearing an purple jacket and yellow jeans.

"Oh, hey Stan." Kyle called back, seeming a little embarrased.

"Wanna sit with us?" Stan asked.

"D'you mind?" Kyle asked Ashlee quietly.

Ashlee shook her head and stepped forward with the que.

"Kay. We'll come over now," Kyle said. He ordered their icecreams and went to sit by Stan and the girl.

"Ashlee, this is my best friend Stan and his girlfriend Wendy." Kyle introduced. "Wendy, Stan, this is Ashlee. She just moved here from England."

"Hey Ashlee," Wendy smiled friendily.

"Hello," Ashlee murmured, embarrased at Kyle's introduction.

"What're you guys doing here?" Stan asked.

"Getting an ice cream." Kyle said, pointing out the obvious. "I just showed Ashlee around town and my legs could use a break."

"Same here," Ashlee chipped in. "I didn't know South Park was so big."

Kyle smiled at Ashlee, then turned to Stan. "Craig, Clyde and Token are going ice skating tomorrow and they said to invite you. We could have a few hockey matches, are you game?"

Stan was just about to answer when Wendy cut across him. "Stan, you said that we could go to the movies tomorrow!"

"Oh, crap yeah." Stan frowned. "Why don't you come along?"

Wendy raised her eyebrows. "Do I want to come and watch you guys play ice hockey? Stan need I remind you what happened last time?" Wendy said dramatically.

"What happened last time?" Ashlee asked curiously, hiding her disappointment. Even though it was going to be her and Kyle with Kyle's three other friends, she didn't want it to be group thing. She doubted he would even talk to her with all his mates around.

"Wendy ruined her new shoes." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Stan! They weren't just _new shoes_. They were fucking designer!" Wendy growled.

"Oh God, really?" Ashlee said, shocked.

"Yup. Next season's Gucci. I was saving up for months." Wendy said sadly.

"I told you not to wear them out." Stan reminded her.

"That's beside the point." Wendy said through her teeth.

"So Stan, you coming or what?" Kyle asked, completely ignoring what Wendy said.

"Come on Wendy, you don't have to come. You can meet up with Bebe. You said that she was getting all pissed off at you cause you don't hang with her very often." Stan begged.

Wendy crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll ring Bebe." Then Wendy remembered Ashlee. "Do you wanna come Ashlee?"

Ashlee was startled. She didn't expect to be welcomed in by all these people so quickly. Kyle, Kenny, Wendy... after the crappy start this morning Ashlee felt sure that she wasn't going to be accepted this fast.

"Umm." She shot a look at Kyle. "I- sure. That would be great."

The four of them finished their icecreams, Wendy and Ashlee discussing the detailing on D&G's latest bag collection, Kyle and Stan talking about Cartman and his mystery woman.

"I still think he's lying dude." Kyle insisted.

"I don't know," Stan disagreed. "He has been in a pretty good mood for the last few weeks."

"I dunno. I mean come on, if Cartman got a girlfriend don't you think he would start being a dick about it? He would flaunt her around all the time."

"I guess you're right... well I better get going, my mom said I had to be in before nine." Stan said, standing up.

"Yeah, we better leave too." Kyle said, standing up aswell. Ashlee just nodded, too caught up on the way he said 'we' instead of asking her opinion. She liked it. A lot.

"Where abouts do you live Ashlee?" Wendy asked as they left the store.

"Just a few blocks away I think." Ashlee replied, looking for a street sign.

"Hey, me too. D'you wanna walk home together?" Wendy offered.

"Sure." Ashlee smiled.

"Well, we're going this way." Stan said, pointing ahead of them.

"Oh. Okay." Ashlee said, looking at Kyle.

He smiled at her and waited for Stan and Wendy to indulge into their goodbye snog before saying anything. "I had an awesome time tonight."

"Me too." Ashlee smiled back.

"Well, I'll um, see you in school yeah?" Kyle said awkwardly.

Ashlee nodded. "Yeah. Bye. Bye Stan." She added as Wendy and Stan broke apart.

"See you Ashlee. It was nice meeting you." He said, kissed Wendy quickly on the lips and began walking with Kyle.

The two girls watched after them for a few seconds before turning around and heading down the street.

"So... you and Kyle huh?" Wendy asked after a few minutes.

"What?"

"You like him." It was more a statement than a question.

"I- Um, er," Ashlee stuttered.

Wendy laughed. "Come on Ashlee, you can tell me."

"I- I don't know." She admitted. "I mean, I've only just met him."

"And?"

"And how can I like someone if I've only just met them?"

"Easy." Wendy said matter-of-factly. "So, do you or not?"

"Um," Ashlee laughed uncomfortably. "I guess so."

"Awwww, that's pretty sweet. And Kyle is rather hot." Wendy said.

Ashlee laughed, more shocked than uncomfortable now. "But you go out with Stan."

"I know. I was just saying. Kyle's deffo up there, looks-wise."

"So if you didn't have Stan would you make a move for him?" Ashlee asked, wondering if Wendy would mind her asking a personal question though Wendy just asked her one.

"Honestly, no. Kyle's nice looking but he's just not my type."

Ashlee smiled. "I see."

"Besides, Kyle's Stan's best friend. I wouldn't do that to them. They're like brothers." Wendy told her.

"Hey Wendy...?" Ashlee asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about someone called Kenny? I don't know his last name."

Wendy laughed bitterly. "Kenny McCormick? Blue eyes, always wears an orange parka?"

"Yeah."

"It's best if you stay away from Kenny. He's a player. He's broken too many of my friend's heart to count. He's a fucking dick."

Ashlee just nodded.

"Why?" Wendy wondered.

"No reason. He came up to me earlier and introduced himself. I thought he looked like a bit of a player." Ashlee admitted.

"Yeah. Well, this is my house Ashlee. I'll talk to you tomorrow in school okay?" Wendy said, stopping infront of a purple house.

"Okay. See you." Ashlee waved at her new friend and headed home.

***

**Mmmkay, I'm getting totally paranoid over this story. D'you guys think it's moving too fast, or is there anything that I should change or anything? And also, do you think that the characters are OOC? GOD I really am getting all paranoid xD So yeah, litterally anything at all I could do better please tell me.**

**But just be gentle, I'm delicate like a flower xD**


End file.
